kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Masuku - (JetThehawk4260)
Masuku is one of the twelve Draconis Transvoro. He is a scientist and terrorist, known to conduct experiments on innocent civilians and to wear his trademark mask. He is a student of Lelouch Ichizoku's. Background When Masuku was just a child, his village was destroyed in a single night by a mechanical monstrosity. He was the only survivor, and had somehow escaped the sphere of destruction. L, out of curiosity, investigated the site and found Masuku under some rubble. L took Masuku under his custody and made him his apprentice. Masuku was more interested in science, alchemy, and potion-making than combat magic. So, Masuku learned to fight efficiently with just potions, transmutations, and enchantments. L even allowed Masuku to absorb a little of L's ability to use Ichizoku Enchantments. After about twenty years of studying, Masuku decided to go into the world himself. He's created two servants, similar to how L created Zetsu. They're known as the Masks. The first one has a balaclava with two eyeholes cut, along with a frown cut where the mouth is. The second servant has a simple skull mask and a hood. Recently, he began to work with L again. Abilities Masuku fights using his own crafts more frequently than using combat magic. Magic Absorption Since Masuku is a Draconis Transvoros, he's able to steal the abilities and memories of others. With this ability, he's never had to train with a magic art from scratch, but instead he can steal the abilities of his opponents and train with what he took. Ichizoku Enchanting Language Masuku was allowed to absorb a little of L's power to use the Ichizoku Enchanting Language, allowing Masuku to have the potential of learning the Language. He uses the Enchantments for his weapons and inventions, along with using Ichizoku Runes that L has recently taught him how to use. Potions Like Hikari, Masuku enchants his potions to make them more powerful. Masuku's knowledge and skill with potions is so great, he could brew potions in the middle of a battle with just a vial and the required ingredients. Matter and Energy Manipulation Masuku studied this art of magic more out of interest than need. He displayed skill with this art, but only uses it for mobility or to transmute ingredients for his potions. Plant Manipulation In order to collect most of his organic ingredients for potions, Masuku summons them. This art is only used for that sole purpose of collecting ingredients. Agility Masuku has great agility for human standards, as this is his advantage when he is trying to escape from an enemy. Appearance Masuku's most notable feature is his mask, which he wears constantly, even when he's alone. His mask is made up of some unknown material which has the texture of wood, but the hardness of stone. His mask has two large holes for his eyes, yet his eyes are never visible. The nose is fair length, and the lips are black. Two eyebrows are drawn in a surprised manner. His usual attire consists of a black jacket, shirt, long wool pants, and black shoes. His hair is mostly to one side, with a hair antenna Personality Masuku has a slightly sadistic personality, enjoying conducting experiments on innocent people. He never talks, and when someone tries to talk to him, he simply tilts his head to the side and stares at the person. He's also been influenced by L, like sitting in a squatting manner and such. Trivia *The word 'Masuku' means 'Mask' in Japanese. *His Theme : Category:Characters Category:Male Characters